cryptocrusadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
Policies are passive buffs or privileges that can be enacted in the City Hall. They affect different aspects of the game, such as buffing unit strength or providing access to crafting Relics. There are five different policy trees which correspond to the five Classes' playstyles. Players are allowed to enact policies from multiple policy tree, to synergize on combined class playstyles. Each policy tree has 10 policies. Enacting a policy costs resources and time. The policies in a tree must be researched in order and investment thresholds must be met. Some policies also require minimum building levels or achievements progress to be enacted. There are a total of 50 Policies. When progressing through each Policy Tree, players reaching Level 5 can choose between one of two special Policies. The same happens for Level 10. These Policies are much more powerful and significant than other Policies. The player can later change which of the two Policies they choose, but must enact it again with Resources and Time. Players are expected to have around 10-15 Policies, with some more powerful players having 20 or even 30. By giving players Policy flexibility, players can “multiclass”, picking and choosing important Policies they wish to enact from several different Classes’ Policy Trees. _________________________________ Threshold What it is: Policies are How They Work Players have a maximum number of Policies, starting with 3?. Free -> Paid transfer: Building level transferred free world (need wallet or no?) finished tutorial: create wallet home world - pay 30 to be there forever if world is spammed out with ruins, chance to migrate. make post: whats the difference? (genesis and non) months of guaranteed spot, if the spot is still free you can migrate, or go to random location. free world - one capital and one town There is one playable Earth. Earth has limited spots. What is migration? - moving to an updated Earth in the same location. Is it possible to be on original world? How can we make that impossible? (exact definition) There will be other planets. ' ' The Policy Level in your capital goes up when a new policy is created. Policy level can be knocked down. When an attacking army defeats a capital city’s defending army, the wagon has a chance to steal Ethereum (see Battle), which knocks down a policy level. The player can also delete a policy which takes the policy level down as well. ' ' Gold Threshold Each policy level of the player’s empire requires a certain threshold of maintained cryptocurrency stored in the capital city (as well as time and resource costs). For example, upgrading your empire from level 3 to 4 may require a minimum of $4 stored, and upgrading from level 4 to 5 may require $7 stored. The player does not have to spend money to upgrade their policy level, they simply have to maintain a certain balance as a prerequisite. (See Bank, City Hall) ' ' We expect most players to be between level 10 and 15, where it is possible to have completed one full policy. This requires them to spend in between $50 and $500 ' ' Costs? Policies cost resources and time and have threshold amounts for Ethereum investment required to have a specific number of policies. For example, if the 25th policy requires 20Eth, then the player must have at least 20Eth invested in their City Hall, regardless of which policy they want to get.